nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Chloe Thunderman
Chloe Thunderman is a main (recurring in Season 3) character on The Thundermans. She made her first appearance on A Hero Is Born. She is the youngest child of Barb and Hank Thunderman. Chloe is portrayed by Maya Le Clark. Chloe Thunderman was born in A Hero Is Born after Barb got pregnant with her the same day. She had multiple growth spurts that day, growing from an infant to a baby who can walk. Her baby superpowers were bubbles that could be triggered by tickling her. In Phoebe vs. Max: The Sequel, Chloe went through her final growth spurts to a 4-year-old. She said her first words, "I want pizza." On the same day, she gained her permanent superpower: teleportation. It took some time for Nora and Billy to adjust to having a new younger sibling around. In Exit Stage Theft, Billy was sad that Nora was spending so much time with Chloe instead of him that she even forgot to find him in a game of hide and seek. In Patch Me, If You Can, Nora almost hit Chloe with one of her trick shots. Scared of hurting her sister, Nora wanted to give up using her powers. In Are You Afraid of the Park? it was revealed that Chloe could now teleport with other people. She had been teleporting Max and Colosso around. Phoebe asked her to teleport them to the park. They've been using her to teleport them to places since then. Her growth spurts made Oyster suspicious of her in Doppel-Gamers. He said Chloe was too big for a 6-month-old. Max and Cherry then distracted him from asking more questions. In Robin Hood: Prince of Pheebs, Phoebe became jealous when Chloe said Max was her favorite. So, she told Chloe a story that made Max look bad. Chloe then teleported Max to the north pole to freeze. Phoebe had to change the ending of the story to convince her to bring Max back. She then admitted Phoebe was her favorite too. At the very end, she also said Billy was her favorite helping Phoebe realize not to take the word too seriously. In Aunt Misbehavin', Chloe ate her mother's birthday cake which Billy and Nora were supposed to be guarding. To get another cake from the same bakery, the celebrity diva wanted to humiliate Chloe by dumping cake on her face. This got Nora mad and defensive of Chloe. Nora smashed the cake on the diva's face. In Stealing Home, she agrees to go with Nora, Billy, and Barb on shoe-shopping. But when they go to Splatburger, the trio leaves her alone while participating in a contest to get into the Splatburger commercial. She keeps ordering more and more food even after her stomach being filled, leaving a big stack of food. In Thundermans: Secret Revealed, Chloe's powers are taken by Max. When the powers are restored, she gets Hank's Flight and Super Strength. She flies away saying, "ThunderBaby, away!" Chloe comes back and saves everyone by dropping a heavy pillar on Dark Mayhem using Super Strength, just before he took Phoebe and Max's powers. Phoebe thanks her for saving their lives. The correct superpowers were later restored, giving Chloe her teleportation back. In Thundermans: Banished!, Chloe wants to go to preschool in the super suit. Later, when the Thundermans are banished, she is worried about leaving Hiddenville. She later teleports Phoebe and Max back to Hiddenville to stop the candy supervillain, Candi Falconman. Chloe's pre-school graduation party was held in Parks & T-Rex but Phoebe and Max missed it because of Z-Force training. Chloe finally lets go of her baby blankie in Can't Hardly Date after realizing how awful it looks when she freaks out whenever she loses it. Before that, she would teleport everything out of the house until she finds. In Side-Kicking and Screaming, Chloe has become a girl-scout and is selling scout cookies. Chloe is a lot like any other little girl. She is sweet, adorable, helpful, and most of all super. She loves her siblings and has a great relationship with her older siblings: Max, Nora, Billy, and Phoebe. * Teleportation - Chloe can move from one place to another instantaneously. She is also capable of teleporting multiple people at a time from one place to another. However, she is not capable of teleporting one from one place to another by themselves. She has to hold the hand of the one she wishes to teleport and teleport them. She temporarily lost her teleportation powers in Thundermans: Secret Revealed but regained it in Thundermans: Banished!. * Hydrokinesis - When she was a baby this was her temporary power when she gets tickled bubbles come out and they form together and create a toxic explosion. * Superhuman Strength: Chloe got super strength when Max accidentally swapped his family's powers in Thundermans: Secret Revealed. Chloe later used the power to defeat Dark Mayhem. * Supersonic Flying: In addition to Hank's super strength, Chloe also got the ability to fly when the orb switched their powers. * Sonic Screaming: This is the ability to scream at a very high pitch/frequency. * Super Strength: This is the ability to move heavy things and break tough objects with relative ease. Category:The Thundermans Category:Babies Category:Kids Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Character stubs